Le jus de Fruit
by Yume-no-hikari
Summary: L'ennuie est une chose inévitable ...Mais quand quelqu'un vient en pleine nuit on a vite fait d'oublier nos préoccupations premières .  Résumer pourri . première One shot


Oneshot

Disclamer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas .

Genre:Yaoi ,Humour ,Romance

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le jus de fruit<span>**

La nuit ,la plupart des gens dorment ,fait qui était et qui est toujours incontestable .Mais alors que certain s'abandonnent aux bras de Morphée ,d'autre préfèrent s'atteler à diverses occupations .C'est le cas de ce cher blond surexcité ,Naruto .Car oui ce cher Apollon blond de 17 ans ,d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq environ ,les yeux bleus à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus belles mers du monde ,ne dormait pas .Bien au contraire il s'adonnait à manger des ramens en regardant son DVD favoris : Crows Zero .

Quand le film fut fini et ses ramens aussi par la même occasion ,il voulut changé le film .Il se leva donc paresseusement de son canapé qui lui servait également de lit -car ce n'est pas dans son minuscule appartement d'à peine 20 mètres carré qu'il pouvait casé et un canapé et un lit -et se dirigea vers la pile de DVD .Il chercha pendant quelques minutes trouvant son appartement beaucoup trop calme .Il mit son film et prit sa boite de ramen vide pour entreprendre de la jeter .

Malheureusement pour lui la poubelle débordait déjà ,il posa alors sa boite dans l'évier à moitié rempli de baguettes .Oui seulement des baguettes ,il ne savait pas cuisiner donc il achetait des ramens en boite .Chose miraculeuse pour les manger seul des ces petits bouts de bois ou de plastique étaient nécessaire .Voilà pourquoi dans son évier ne reposait que des baguettes et rien d'autre à par … les déchets récents .

-Rahhh il faut absolument que demain j'aille vider ma poubelle .

Il se rallongea dans son lit et mit en route le film .Après une demie heure environ il décida enfin de se lever pour assouvir la soif qui le prenait depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes .S'approchant de son frigo il leva quelque peu son tee-shirt pour frotter sa main sur son vente .Une habitude qu'il avait prit à son adolescence .Il ouvrit le frigo et prit une brique de jus de fruit ,il la porta à sa bouche et bu goulument plusieurs gorgées .Sa soif à peu près apaisée il entreprit de poser la brique .

Un léger bruit le détourna alors de sa préoccupation numéro one .Il tourna violemment la tête d'où émanait le bruit .N'entendant plus rien à par les voix de la télévision il se retourna une nouvelle fois sur son jus et reprit des gorgées .

Dehors la pluie tombait abondamment et chaque passerelle de sol était plus foncé dû à l'eau .Puis l'orage vint ce mêler ,au vent et à la pluie qui glaçait quiconque sortait . Celle-ci fouettait les vitres et faisait un son unique que Naruto n'aimait pas .Ce bruit l'insupportait et le rendait grognon ,surtout qu'il s'ennuyait ferme depuis que les missions se faisaient rares .Il ne pouvait pas sortir et profiter des rayons du soleil pour se balader puisqu'il n'y en avait pas ,et ça ,ça héritait notre petit kistune ,qui pour passer le temps ,mangeait ,matait des films comme il le disait si bien, et dormait .Voilà comment il devait passer ses journée ,lui ,un ninja .

Il se dirigea vers son lit pensif et toujours sur les nerfs .Mais avant de l'atteindre il remarqua que ,à certain endroit,le sol était trempé .Bien sur il se posa mainte questions ,mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit quelqu'un le poussa violemment sur son lit où il s'effondra .Il fut plus que surpris et se redressa le plus vite possible ,prenant un kunai qui trainait par là .Il se retourna près à attaquer celui qui lui avait fait l'affront de le faire tomber ,chez lui qui plus est .

Tout d'abord il remarqua la couleur blanche de la peau de l'individu qui tranchait avec celle de ses cheveux d'un noir profond .Il détailla un peu plus l'homme en face de lui ,un peu plus petit que lui ,environ un mètre quatre-vingt ,l'allure assez androgyne ,mais la tenue qu'il portait laissait entrevoir une musculature légère .D'ailleurs ses vêtement étaient complètement trempés .D'un coup l'homme releva la tête et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Celui-ci écarquilla les siens quand il reconnu l'intrus .

-Sasuke?

-Hn

-Kami-Sama qu'est ce que tu fous chez MOI au beau milieu de la nuit ?Tétais pas en mission d'ailleurs ? Oïje te parle teme !

-Tss tu crie trop fort …

-Non mais je rêve pincez moi !Aieuhhh pourquoi tu m'as pincé?

-Tu l'as demandé !

Sasuke répondait du tac au tac en gardant son visage impassible et une voix morne alors que son esprit riait des réactions du blond qui ,lui, élevait la voix au fur et à mesure de la conversation .

-Rahh t'es vraiment énervant .Que me vaut ta visite ?

Naruto partit se rallonger dans son lit et regarda Sasuke avec insistance .Le ténébreux ,lui, le fixait ,pas décider à parler .

-Bon je sais que je suis beau à en mourir mais ...pourrait tu répondre au lieu de me bouffer des yeux ?

Cette phrase piqua Sasuke au vif et s'il n'avait pas été un Uchiha il aurait très certainement rougi. Mais nous parlons là de Sasuke Uchiha ,l'homme le plus impassible de tout Konoha ,que dis-je ? De toute la terre ,donc il garda son visage neutre et déclara d'un ton morne .

-N'y croit pas trop dobe ,certes tu as changé mais tu ne pourras jamais être aussi beau que moi. Je viens pour m'abriter et éventuellement prendre une douche .

Naruto n'en revenait pas ,non seulement Sasuke avait dit une phrase de plus de un mot ,mais en plus il était narcissique et encore en plus il venait s'abriter chez LUI et prendre une douche chez LUI .Mais il se croyait où cet Uchiha ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu t'abriter ?

-Parce qu'il pleut peut être .

-Merci j'avais remarquer ,mais pourquoi chez MOI ? N'as tu pas une maison ?

-Si

-Grr tu m'énerve vraiment .Bon bah tu vas la prendre ta douche ?

-Ah oui …

Sasuke parti en direction de la salle de bain ,facile puisqu'elle était juste à côté du salon .Lorsqu'il fut dans la douche il arrêta un moment l'eau et dit assez fort pour que Naruto entende .

-Au fait prête moi des affaires dobe !

Naruto bouillonnait ,non content de s'inviter chez lui et de prendre une douche ,le glaçon (c'est Sasuke vous l'aurez compris) lui demandait ,non plutôt lui ordonnait de lui prêter des vêtements .Non mais il se prenait pour qui l'Uchiha ? Pourtant Naruto alla lui chercher des affaires puis entre-ouvrit la porte pour les y glisser .Puis il repartit d'un pas nonchalant vers son lit .

Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le film mais le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coule ,et Sasuke en dessus ne l'aidait vraiment pas .Il s'assit alors pour mieux réfléchir selon lui.

Puis d'un coup il se leva et repartit en direction de son frigo où il but,encore ,du jus de fruit .

Concentré sur sa boisson,les yeux clos il n'avait pas entendu l'eau de la douche s'arrêter ni même Sasuke s'approcher .C'est lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud juste à côté de lui et une chaleur au niveau des hanches ,qu'il le remarqua. Sur le coup de la surprise il laissa tombé sa brique ,qui atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd et qui se renversa sur lui .

-Sas'ke Teme ,t'as vu ce que tu as fait ? Et qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un co...

Naruto fut coupé simplement en le regardant dans les yeux .Ses yeux noir profond pouvant faire penser aux abysses .Normalement ceux-ci étaient sans expression particulière ,mais aujourd'hui le blond avait l'impression d'y lire de l'envie et encore plus étonnant de la tendresse .Un tel regard venant de l'Uchiha était si surprenant qu'il ne put faire aucun mouvement le souffle coupé. Puis ses esprits revinrent peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le brun approchait .

-Sasuk...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que le dénommé Sasuke s'était approché ,accélérant de rythme cardiaque de Naruto ,et avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur la goutte qui perlait sur le menton du blond pour la recueillir .Naruto très choqué de cet acte ne pipa mot et ne bougea pas non plus .Le brun profitant de l'état du blond ,posa ses lèvres très délicatement,non pas sur son menton ,mais sur ses lèvres . Le blond écarquilla les yeux ,mais bizarrement ne le repoussa pas .Il sentait comme des papillons dans le ventre et ça il ne l'avait jamais ressenti .Sasuke s'éloigna très lentement de lui ,une main encore sur une des hanches de son interlocuteur .

Il le regarda longuement comme pour chercher un quelconque refus ,et posé une question muette .Pour toute réponse Naruto rapprocha très lentement ses lèvres de celles de son brun .C'est hésitant qu'il réussit enfin atteindre son but .Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être étonné ,mais il finit pas répondre au baiser,passant sa langue sur les lèvres du blond pour lui demander le passage qui lui fut accepté .Tout d'abord le baiser se fit tendre puis plus sauvage ,voir maladroit pour le blond .

Les mains du bruns se faisaient plus entreprenantes et tandis qu'une restait sur la hanche du blond l'autre se faufilait sous son tee shirt pour caresser la peau légèrement halé de son futur amant .Au bout de quelques minutes ils durent tout de même se séparé pour reprendre de l'air . Cependant ils restaient très proches ,leur corps presque collé l'un à l'autre et leur front reposant l'un sur l'autre .Ils se regardaient ,haletant ,le cœur n'ayant pas encore repris un rythme normal .Ce fut Sasuke qui amorça le premier geste ,allant chercher les lèvres de Naruto sans jamais les toucher et sans jamais détacher leur front ,les yeux fermés .Et c'est aussi lui qui dit la première parole depuis ces révélations ,en quelque sorte .

-Naru …

Sa voix était presque inaudible .Il ne voulait pas casser cette ambiance qui c'était progressivement créée .A l'entente de cette voix ,ou plutôt de ce murmure le dit Naru rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux onyx qui brillaient d'une lueur encore inconnu chez l'Uchiha .Le blond ,voulant plus de son ami ,passa sa main sur l'avant bras de Sasuke ,qu'il caressa doucement .Sous cette caresse Sasuke ferma les yeux profitant .Puis Naruto pris la main du brun qui tenait sa hanche ,et se recula sans la lâcher .Sasuke fut surpris de voir le blond reculer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un regard remplit de désir .Il l'entrainait en direction du lit ,car oui Naruto l'entrainait en le tirant doucement à sa suite .

Puis les jambes du blond butèrent sur le lit et il s'assit dessus toujours en maintenant la main du brun dans la sienne et en le regardant .Sasuke ,lui ,s'approchait de la personne qu'il désirait le plus. Arrivé juste devant lui il prit la tête du blond entre ses mains l'obligeant à le regarder ,alors que les mains de celui-ci étaient venu se poser sur les hanches du brun . Naruto le suppliait du regard ,oui il le suppliait de l'embrasser mais l'Uchiha ne fit rien .

-Sas'ke ...Embrasse moi

Le brun ne pouvant résister à la voix qu'avait pris le blond et à sa bouille se jeta presque sur ses lèvres ,les faisant tombé à la renverse .Leur désir prenant le dessus ,Sasuke commença à enlever le tee shirt de Naruto alors que celui-ci faisait de même avec le tee shirt du brun .Ils durent se séparé pour pouvoir totalement les enlever mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes ,puis ils refondaient chacun sur les lèvres de l'autre avec impatience . Sasuke passait ses mains sur le torse imberbe du blond qui dans chaque baiser ,laissait échapper un petit gémissement .Puis il donna un coup de bassin et leur position fut inversée,et Naruto se trouva assit sur le bassin du brun haletant .Le blond alla encore une fois chercher les lèvres qu'il avait secrètement voulu .Un autre balai commençait et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une énième fois le blond parsema de baisers papillon son amant de la bouche jusqu'au cou en passant par le menton .Arrivé à son cou il s'attarda ,suçotant la peau blanche et douce .Il laissa une marque qui prouverai qu'il est à lui .Sasuke se sentant à l'étroit dans le pantalon pourtant ample que Naruto lui avait prêté et donna un coup de bassin pour lui faire comprendre .La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre ,un gémissement parvint aux oreilles du brun qui ,satisfait sourit .Le blond reprit possession des lèvres de son ancien coéquipier ,tout en faisant glisser lentement le pantalon de l'ébène ,qui gémit lorsque le tissu frotta plus fortement son entre jambes .Impatient il redonna un coup de bassin que Naruto esquiva .

-Tutut on a le temps Sasu …

Le pantalon terre , il repartit taquiner le coup du pauvre brun qui essaya vainement d'enlever le pantalon de son blond .C'est avec beaucoup de peine qu'il réussit tout de même à le descendre un peu en bas des fesses . N'y tenant plus ,ce fut Sasuke ,cette fois ci,qui supplia presque le blond.

-Naruuuu …

La voix que le brun avait prise ,fit relever la tête au dénommé Naru qui sourit en voyant la moue très enfantine que son amant avait faite .Il voulu le taquiner un peu .

-Oui qui y'a -il monsieur ?

-Naru fait pas l'imbécile ,enlève ce pantalon !

Sasuke avait reprit une voix plus grave et avait froncé les sourcils ,ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire de Naruto .

-Pourquoi tu sourit teme ? C'est pas drôle !

-Ohh si tu verrais ta tête ,ahaha .J'ai le total contrôle sur toi héhé .

Sur ces dernières paroles Sasuke embrassa presque sauvagement son bourreau .Ce qui plut beaucoup à Naruto certes mais qui avait peur de perde le contrôle de leur échange .Toutefois il fit une faveur à Sasuke et enleva son pantalon ,dans lequel il se sentait à l'étroit .Une fois le pantalon au sol le blond sourit largement et décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser encore plus . Il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de son brun puis quitta sa bouche pour son menton ,puis son cou ,descendant toujours plus bas il arriva aux épaules ,où il prit le temps d'embrasser chacune d'elle mordillant de temps à autre la peu blanche offerte ,ce qui déclencha plusieurs gémissements de notre glaçon .Pendant ce temps le brun certes était perdu dans un tas de sensation mais n'était pas totalement inactif .Il caressait le dos du blond puis remontait ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto ,où il prenait un malin plaisir à les ébouriffés .Lorsque ce dernier arriva à l'un de ses tétons ,le léchant et le mordillant ,il ne put empêcher un gémissement plus rauque et plus fort que les autres lui échapper. Ce qui fit sourire Naruto contre sa peau qui réitéra son geste mais avec l'autre bout de chair .Puis il continua son exploration du torse sous lui ,passant sa langue sur chaque muscle et retraçant chacun d'entre eux ,avant d'arriver au nombril où il concentra toute son attention ,mimant les aces suivants ,faisant aller t venir sa langue dessus .

Quand il vu que Sasuke avant sa main devant sa bouche retenant ses gémissements et ne s'autorisant que des soupires ,son esprit joueur prit le dessus et sa main vînt frôler la virilité du brun qui écarquilla les yeux et appuya sa main sur sa bouche plus fortement .Encore une fois Naruto sourit de l'effet qu'il avait ,puis il reprit sa descente là où il c'était arrêté .Continuant toujours plus bas il fit glisser le caleçon -noir avec des éventails-sur les cuisses du brun puis d'un geste rapide et fluide lui retira complètement .Il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'entre jambe douloureux de son amant .

Après quelques temps à jouer à ce petit jeu ne frôlant que rarement l'objet de ses désir ,assez pour faire frissonner Sasuke mais pas assez pour lui procurer du plaisir ,le brun ne tenant plus attrapa les cheveux du blond ,faisant remonter sa tête jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa .Naruto avait compris le message il devait accéléré et le soulager mais il voulait voir jusqu'où la fierté de l'Uchiha allait .

-Sasu si tu veux quelque chose il faut demander …

Il avait dit cette phrase de façon taquine et sensuelle ,en repartant à l'attaque du cou du brun .

-Hein...Naru arrêtes de me ...ahh faire attendre ...hmm

-Désolé mais je ne ferai rien de plus si tu ne me dit pas ce que tu veux ….

-Rahh tu en profites temeeeeeee …

Pour toute réponse Sasuke sentit dans son cou que le teme souriait et pas qu'un peu .Fier de lui. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de céder mais il ne tenait vraiment plus ,son membre le faisait souffrir et Naruto savait s'y prendre ...Alors il ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup .

-Naruto ,hun ..occupe toi de...rahh suce moi bordel !

Le blond étonné de l'emportement et du changement du brun arrêta tout et releva la tête le regardant surpris .

-Naru ça fait...mal

Le brun se mordait la lèvre inférieure et avait des yeux suppliant . Naruto le trouvant tellement mignon qu'il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de passer au chose sérieuse .Il redescendit au niveau du membre de Sasuke ,souffla doucement dessus ,ce qui fit frissonner le brun qui s'accrochait à un oreiller .c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide au niveau de sa virilité ,il ferma les yeux et attendit .

Naruto ,lui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais décida de suivre son instinct ,il passa sa langue le long du membre tendu ,puis d'un coup le prit entièrement en bouche .A ce geste Sasuke avait serré les oreillers à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges ,avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et avait poussé un gémissement qui ressemblait bizarrement à un crie .Il donna un coup de bassin et Naruto débuta les aller et venu sur son sexe .Bien vite il accéléra et les gémissements de Sasuke se firent moins rare .Le brun sentant la fin arrivé voulu prévenir Naruto .Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds tirant un peu dessus pour pouvoir l'éloigner .Mais ça ne marcha pas et le blond prit une mains du brun dans la sienne entremêlant leurs doigts.

-Na-Ahh naru ...je ..han..je je vi..hnn

Mais le blond n'avait aucune intention de ce décalé et accéléra .Sasuke ne put tenir plus et se libéra dans un long gémissement rauque ,arquant son dos , dans la bouche de Naruto qui avala tout .Seul quelque gouttes restaient aux commissures de ses lèvres et sur son menton .Il remonta au niveau du visage de son ténébreux et l'embrassa .le brun restait pantelant de l'orgasme qu'il avait eu .Naruto ne put détacher ses yeux du corps sublime de son ange .Il le détailla un long moment .Partant des cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller quelques mèches collées au visage à cause de la sueur ,ses yeux à moitié clos ,son nez fin ,sa bouche rouge entrouverte .Son torse pale imberbe se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée ,légèrement rouge à quelques endroits .Sa main douce qu'il serrait dans la sienne .Tout ,tout appelait à la luxure mais aussi à la tendresse car certes le ténébreux était un peu muscler mais il était aussi très frêle. Plus Naruto le regardait plus il avait envie de le retenir prisonnier dans sa chambre pour que personne ne puisse le voir ,le toucher ,lui faire du mal .

Sasuke ,se rendant compte que Naruto ne bougeait plus, tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda .Il remarqua qu'il le détaillait et il ne put que rougir fasse à la gêne qu'il éprouvait fasse à celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il avait peur ,peur que finalement il soit dégouté qu'il soit un homme ou qu'il le trouve trop frêle ...Beaucoup de points négatifs l'inquiétaient de plus en plus .Naruto le vit et comme si il avait comprit le malêtre de son amant il l'embrassa murmurant :

-Tu es magnifique sasu

En disant cela il frottait son nez dans le cou de Sasuke .Celui ci sourit et encercla les épaules de Naruto de ses bras .

-Toi aussi tu l'es

Sasuke embrassa la tempe du blond caressant son dos .Naruto continuait d'embrasser le cou du brun avec tendresse ,et même si aucun des deux n'avait dit ces trois mots si importants les deux comprenaient les sentiments de l'autre .Le blond commença à caresser les flancs de Sasuke et se releva quelque peu pour pouvoir voir le visage de celui-ci .Puis il s'assit sur les hanches du brun et enleva délicatement son caleçon .Se tortillant pour l'enlever entièrement ce qui fit pouffer Sasuke Le blond atteint dans sa fierté et surtout pour s'amuser donna un coup de bassin bien placé qui fit frôler leur membre entre eux qui eut pour effet de faire gémir l'être sous lui ,et de se mordre la lèvre .

-Sasu tu veux aller plus loin ou on en reste ici ?

Le ténébreux le fixa intensément et donna un gros coup de bassin .Naruto gémit et ferma les yeux .

-Hnn ça répond à ta question ?

-Je crois bien

Un sourire malicieux avait pris place sur le visage masculin marqué de trois traits sur chaque joue .Il se pencha et embrassa son partenaire .Il fit quelques mouvements de bassin mimant ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques minutes .Leur respiration s'accélérait alors que Naruto présenta trois doigt à la bouche de Sasuke . Le brun ouvrit la bouche et les suça avidement .Ce qui excita encore plus le blond .Quand il sentit que ses doigt étaient assez humidifiés il les retira et parcouru le torse du brun en le frôlant jusqu'à arrivé à son intimité .Il se mit sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Sasuke .Il caressa les cheveux noirs et doux de l'Uchiha et fit des ronds autour de son intimité pour détendre le muscle .A ce contact Sasuke sursauta et accrocha l'avant bras de Naruto ,prit de panique .Le blond le vit et arrêta tout mouvement .

-C'est ta première fois ?

Sasuke hocha la tête rouge de honte .Naruto sourit à cette nouvelle .Il serait donc le premier .

-T'en fait pas ,si tu as trop mal tu me le dis et j'arrête tout okay ?

-D'a-d'accord …

Naruto voulu reprendre là où il s'était arrêté mais inconsciemment le brun avait resserré ses jambes coinçant la main du blond .

-Bébé écarte un peu les jambes je peux plus bouger ma main .

A cette phrases Sasuke rougit violemment puis quelques secondes de réflexions et il ouvrit grand les yeux ,sans bouger . Naruto le regarda cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il ne faisait rien .

-Go-gomen mais tu m'as appelé …

-Ah oui heuu désolé c'est sorti tout seul

Le brun hocha la tête de droite à gauche avec un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas au contraire .Il écarta alors un peu le jambes pour au moins laisser la main du blond bouger librement .Ce dernier commença à faire rentrer doucement un premier doigt guettant chaque expression ,chaque mouvement du brun .Sasuke ce tortillait quelque peu sous l'intrusion gênante ,mais il ne voulait pas que Naruto s'arrête. Le blond entra alors une phalange puis deux .Il bougea lentement son doigt et voyant que le brun avait totalement oublier la présence de celui-ci fit entrer un deuxième qui ,lui ,déclencha un petit gémissement de douleur chez Sasuke. Le blond voulu le détendre et l'embrassa tout en caressant ses cheveux . Il commença des va et vient puis des mouvements de ciseaux et rentra un troisième doigts lorsque Sasuke se concentrait sur leur baiser .D'ailleurs il ne le sentit pas ,mais il amorça des mouvements de bassin pour approfondir les gestes du blond .

-Na-hnn Naru vi-viens .

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retira ses doigt du corps pale .Ce qui fit pousser une légère plaine à Sasuke qui fit rire le bond .Il écarta encore plus les jambes du brun qui à présent le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude mais aussi et surtout un grand désir .Naruto se mordit la lèvre en voyant le visage rougit de cet Apollon .Puis il se mit entre ses jambes .Il prit bien soin de mettre les jambes de Sasuke sur ses hanches ,il se pencha en avant cherchant un tube ,qu'il trouva rapidement ,puis en mit sur ses mains et l'étala sur tout son membre .Il jeta le tube on ne sait où ,et appuya son sexe contre l'intimité de Sasuke qui se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus gros que 3 doigts .Sasuke posa ses mains sur le torse du blond ,qui avait toujours ses mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke .

-A-attends Naru …

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu veux plus ?

-Si si mais avant je veux e dire quelque chose .

Naruto surprit ,haussa les sourcils ,et Sasuke passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'emmener à lui et lorsque l'oreille de Naruo fut près de sa bouche il murmura de simples mots mais durs à dire .

-Je t'aime kitsune .

Naruto sourit attendrit par cette révélation et amusé du surnom et d'un coup il s'enfonça en Sasuke .

Un crie sortit alors les lèvres du brun qui serra le blond aussi fort qu'il put enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau halé ,pliant son dos en deux .Sa respiration était chaotique ,saccadée ou comme Naruto.

-Han ...T'es ...hn fou? ...ah...

-Hnn moi aussi...je t'aime ...tenshi ...hn

Les paroles du blond arrivèrent au cerveau du brun qui prit violemment ses lèvres et entoura de ses jambes la taille du blond .Ils ne voulaient plus lâcher les lèvres de l'autre mais Sasuke donna un coup de bassin pour que Naruto comprenne qu'il pouvait bouger .Ce qu'il fit la seconde qui suivit d'abord lentement ,puis un peu plus rapidement ;Sasuke lui gémissait ,de douleur et de plaisir mêlé mais bientôt ce ne fut que du plaisir .Mais la cadence ne lui convenait plus ,il voulait que Naruto aille plus vite ,plus fort ,il essaya de bouger le bassin mais il fut trop perdu entre les baisers du blond ,ses va et vient et ne put amorcer aucun geste .

-Na...hann... Naru plu-plusssss... hnn

-Plus ...hn... Quoi ...Ah ?

-Hm ...plus ...viteeee ….han …

Le blond exécuta l'ordre donner par son glaçon préféré et alla plus vie ,les gémissements des deux garçons devinrent plus fors et plus nombreux .Naruto augmenta encore la vitesse des ses coups de butoir ce qui fit couiner le lit .Sasuke se détacha de Naruto préférant serrer le drap dans ses mains .Le blond ,lui ,parsema le torse du brun de baisers .Il chercha la tâche qui ferait crier son ténébreux de plaisir et c'est quelques secondes après qu'il la trouva faisant se tordre le brun et gémir plus fort .Ce jeu continua quelques minutes puis il décida d'inverser les positions ,il se retrouvait donc en dessous .Sasuke ne savait pas se qu'il était arrivé ,cela c'était passé bien trop vite pour son cerveau .Il regarda étonné Naruto qui souriait et posait ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

Sasuke comprit alors que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en mains et rougit .

-Tu rougis beaucoup dis donc …

Naruto rigolait presque et les rougissements de Sasuke redoublèrent .Puis il décida de bouger ne tenant plus ,ne sachant pas trop comment faire il regarda Naruto ,qui l'aida à bouger les hanches à l'aide de ses mains .Sasuke posa une de ses mains sur le torse du blond ,et l'autre se fit kidnapper par une du blond qui entremêla leurs doigts .Sasuke prenait appuie sur le torse et la main du jeune homme en dessous lui ,se qu'il lui permettait de se levé un peu et de se renfoncer d'un coup sur Naruto .A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça les deux gémissaient ,Naruto fermait un œil pour toujours voir son magnifique brun et Sasuke lançait sa tête en arrière .Lorsqu'ils sentirent la jouissance approcher le blond aida Sasuke à aller encore plus vite touchant sa prostate à chaque coup .C'est quelques secondes plus tard que Naruto se déversa en Sasuke dans un gémissement rauque .Le brun vint quelques secondes après se libérant entre leur deux corps .Il poussa un long gémissement en serrant plus fortement la main du blond et ferma les yeux .Il ne put tenir longtemps et s'écroula sur Naruto ,toujours sa main dans la sienne .Le blond caressait doucement le dos du brun ,tous deux reprenant leur respiration ,essayant de calmer les bâtiment de leur cœur .Sasuke tremblait légèrement ,toujours secoué par les sensations qu'ils venaient de ressentir .

-Amour il va falloir que tu te lèves .

-Hummm pourquoi ?

Le brun tellement ailleurs dut à l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir ne fit pas très attention au surnom et encore moins au fait que le blond était toujours en lui.

-Il faudrait peut être que je me retire de toi ,enfin c'est juste une idée hein …

Sasuke rougit violemment et entreprit de se lever du moins juste pour aller à côté mais il retomba sur le tore de Naruto épuisé .

-Hmmm peux as ,j'ai plus de force .

-Ahah Attends...

Le blond inversa leur position et se retira lentement de Sasuke qui soupira d'aise .Puis il se leva ,se qui inquiéta le brun .

-T'en fait pas je reviens je vais juste chercher un truc pour nous nettoyer un peu .

Sur ce il partit dans la salle de bain .Sasuke repensait à la chance qu'il avait eu qu'il ne le repousse pas .Il ne put penser à rien d'autre car Naruto arrivait avec une serviette trempée .il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit et commença a passer la serviette sur le torse de son ,désormais, petit ami .

-Humm ça fit trop du bien

-Bah oui c'est fait exprès héhé

il continua un petit bout de temps puis posa la serviette et donna son caleçon au brun qui l'enfila .Mais quand il bougea son bas du dos lui fit atrocement souffrir .

-Ah putain c'est à cause de toi ça ! Rahh fallait pas t'enfoncer comme un bourrin .

-Désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher .Gomen tenshi

-Humm Si tu veux te faire pardonner alors ..embrasse moi

-A vos ordres chef

Sasuke rigola un peu et Naruto l'embrassa .Celui ci se leva et retourna dans la salle de bain se laver lui même .Puis il revint s'installant à côté de Sasuke ,le prenant dans ses bras .Ils commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi ,se caressant mutuellement ,Sasuke l'avant bras de Naruto et Naruto la joue du brun .Soudain le blond se redressa et alla dans la cuisine .Il avait complément oublié mais son jus c'était renversé .Il soupira et se tourna vers Sasuke .

-Il faut que je rachète du jus de fruit par ta faute .

* * *

><p>Oh mon dieu je suis stresseée ...C'est ma première fanfic ,mon premier lemon ,et mon premier yaoi tout court .<p>

Bon bah voilà je m'en remets à vous ^^En espérant que vous avez aimé .

Kisu~

Reviews pleasseee .


End file.
